mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica Avery
Veronica Jolene Avery (September 8th, 1966) was born in Ruby Springs, Kansas to Jared Avery and Jolene Avery. When she was 16 years old she was brought in for questioning in regards to a crime she witnessed. It was then that Jett Wellington raped her. She turned up pregnant, and gave birth to Allison Avery. The Wellington family was too influential for them to charge him. So the Avery's passed Allison off as Veronica's sister. Veronica dropped out of school after this. She would later open up Club 969 and AA Bank and Trust two very successful businesses. She was a suspect during The Angel of Death murders. After the death of her parents, Vernoica had to take care of her daughter by herself. She was in league with Kristian Hagen the leader of Ravenwood. =Childhood= Veronica Avery was born to Jared Avery and his wife Jolene. Her parents weren't very well off growing up. She was never able to have the coolest clothes, but she didn't mind it. Her parents were always very nice, and understanding. She never had many friends growing up, and was fairly lonely. She never even dated, though she was fairly attractive. She was kind of shy around most people, but she was comfortable around people that she knew well. She could be very agressive when she wanted to be. She did fairly well in school, not getting Straight A's but doing well enough to graduate and go on to college. But unfortunately she had to drop out of school her Junior year. =Becoming a Mother= In 1982 she witnessed a robbery, and was brought in for questioning. She was questioned by Jett Wellington, who started hitting on her. One thing lead to another, and eventually she was raped by Officer Wellington. As a result of this, she became pregnant. She then dropped out of school, and out of sight while she was pregnant. She couldn't let anyone know that she was pregnant. She was ashamed of what happened. Her parents passed her daughter off as her sister. Meanwhile Veronica was too ashamed to return to high school. So instead she turned to prostitution. She made a little money, but it was never enough. She wanted her daughter to have a better life than she did. =Opening the Brothel= In 1996 at the age of 30, Veronica opened Club 969 a brothel. Many protested the opening of a brothel in town. But she used the influence she had gained and blackmail to keep the brothel open. Club 969 flourished. And when Jett Wellington was named Chief of Police, she blackmailed him into keeping it open -- telling him that Allison Avery was his daughter. She hired many girls over the years including Mikki Ramos, Colette Emile, Ferrari Allen, Virginia Simms, Daisy Addison, Venus Mercado, and Linda Weston. The club was located in the lower quarter of Ruby Springs. =Opening the Bank= In 2000, she opened up AA Bank and Trust in order to make sure that her daughter would always have some money. She knew that if she went to jail, or if she died, Allison couldn't run Club 969. So she opened up AA Bank and Trust with AA standing for Allison Avery. She explained this to her daughter, but never explained that she was her mother. =Angels of Death Investigation= During the investigation into the murders in Ruby Springs, Veronica continued running the brothel. She was named a suspect, which lead to many keeping a close eye on her. She and Kristian Hagen continued working together, though often their interests would conflict. Her number one girl -- Mikki Ramos wanted Tion Jones-Jennings a Lt. in Ravenwood dead. Even more conflict came up when she was asked to support Whitney Whitner. =After the Angels of Death= After the investigation, Veronica continued running things at Club 969. She never married, and never had any other children. She tried spending more time with her daughter as it was the only thing that made her happy. She eventually handed the club over to Mikki Ramos, taking more of a backseat. She and Kristian Hagen stopped working together shortly before he went to jail. She did however help Daisy Addison look after his daughter Georgia Hagen. She also used the information that Jett was her daughters father in order to have Colby Dobbs suspended from the force. =Quotes= "The girls decide what they do, Ms. Singer. Not me. Customers are paying to spend time with beautiful women." "All my club is, is a premium speed dating service. What happens between two adults on a date is none of my business, nor is it any of the law's." " It could be true." - on Allison's theories on Aliens "He was a horrible, rotten man who got what he deserved." - On Connor Chapman's Death "More than anyone else." - On how much she'd be willing to pay for Canterberry Porsche "I'll have to deal with Chapman eventually. But that doesn't mean I can't bleed him of his money first." Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX3 Suspects Category:MISTX0